Power the Hybrid
Even though Power is very powerful, she hides in a cave in the Rainforest Kingdom. Her parents fear what she can do in the real world, so she almost never comes out of her hiding cave. But, one night, she speaks of a prophecy that she has had visions about. After hearing the prophecy, her brother and sister, Sleet and Nebula, help her try to fulfill the prophecy. Appearance Power has black scales with sky blue Seawing glow-in-the-dark scales. She also has white Icewing spikes on the back of her neck, a black barbed tail like a Sandwing, black starry wings like a Nightwing, webbed talons like a Seawing, and the head of a Skywing. Personality Power can be very sarcastic at times, but tries to be serious about things. She has a problem of trusting almost everyone she meets, which leads to her problem with Mist. She also tends to believes a lot of things people tell her, but if she thinks about them hard enough, will realize that it probably isn't true. If she does seem suspicious of someone, she won't tell anyone about her suspicions, just in case the person she is untrustworthy about finds out. Power tends to keep a lot of secrets to herself, no matter how trustworthy she is of other dragons. She doesn't like to give anyone any ideas of weakness to anyone, not even her family. History Power grew up in a cave in the Rainforest Kingdom. She didn't meet anyone but her family. She longed to see dragons outside her cave, but her family said that it was too risky to have her in the outside world. She was having visions lately, and soon afterwards, the prophecy spilled from her mouth: Power ascending, Winds twist, The galaxy will fall, Because of the mist. The ice will turn, The storms will rage, And someone unexpected, Will cause the evil rein. No one can stop it, No one can win, The only choice, Is to give in. But power will come, Twisters will rise, Sleet will bring pain, And mist will bring lies. After she had spoken the prophecy, her brother and sister were determined to make it come true. They snuck her out of the cave, then flew far away from the Rainforest Kingdom. Far away from their home, they began searching for clues to fulfill the prophecy. On their search, they found two dragons named Twister and Mist, and they all became great friends. Mist, who is an animus, used her powers too much and became evil. She killed Power's sister, Nebula, and her brother, Sleet, joined forces with Mist. Power and Twister were the only two left to stop the prophecy, and it felt impossible at this point. Twister pointed out that the prophecy was coming true, but that didn't make Power feel an better. Later on, Sleet came back to Power and Twister, realizing what he was doing when he was working for Mist. Together, all three of them took down Mist, and at the same moment, fulfilling the prophecy. Weaknesses * She can be a little too trustworthy of other dragons, which usually results in her getting hurt mentally and physically * She doesn't understand the outside world much, which causes her to be a little gullible * She also fears the outside world since she has been trapped in a cave her whole life. She fears of what might happen since she knows nothing of the outside world Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animus Category:Mary Sues